


Change on the Horizon

by ARoseUnnamed (ImaKaraTabiHe)



Series: A Series of Ideas [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Meetings, Hurt Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, Spencer changes, Spencer gets bit, True Alpha Scott McCall, first time trying these fandoms, just an idea right now, more tagging should I continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ARoseUnnamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to Quantico, an incident leads Scott to meeting SSA Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change on the Horizon

The last thing True Alpha Scott McCall was expecting as he passed through the park near Quantico, Virginia on the way to visit his day late at night was the scent of a werewolf. While it hadn't been odd in his travels to the state, he hadn't met smelled any scents giving off the murderous bloodlust that this werewolf was giving off. That had his body tensing, ready to shift in case of an attack.

 

As he approached the scent, he also detected another scent. A human scent. This scent, while slightly afraid, had a purity about it that he just couldn't describe. It was like smelling 'goodness'. Whatever that meant.

 

Scott's enhanced hearing also picked up the sounds of the human trying to reason with the werewolf. But it wasn't working, Scott could tell. It was almost a full moon, but there wasn't any reason for a werewolf to be that belligerent. Unless it was by choice. In which case, reasoning would almost certainly fail. And for whatever reason, Scott could tell the man knew that but was trying to stall.

 

He was startled when the man identified as an FBI agent named Spencer Reid. He sounded young, even to Scott's own teenage ears. 'Young, yet determined,' he amended. From the growls and snarls of the werewolf, Scott knew that the agent could see his form, even in the dim light of the lamps. The lack of disdain and fear in his voice was shocking. FBI agent or not, people often reacted more… violently to the supernatural. Even his own mom had been taken aback for a few days.

 

Yet as he stepped into view of the scene, a snarling, blood lusting werewolf with fangs and claws facing a disarmed, professor looking young FBI agent who looked like he could be one of Scott's classmates, he was amazed. There he was staring down a wild animal with a face full of determination and talking the werewolf from attacking. His body language was tense, but it didn't betray an ounce of terror. Something inside Scott, inside his wolf, sung with pride.

 

While he had been content to watch, as the werewolf had not attacked yet, he knew it wouldn't last. When the werewolf finally lunged at the agent, Scott sprung into action, claws slipping out and body shifting into his own form. He didn't think as he gripped the agent's arm and slung him back to safety, letting himself be tackled by offender.

 

Scott snarled and growled as his claws raked over the exposed flesh, tearing through clothing. With a good kick, he sent the enemy reeling into a tree trunk with a heavy thump. He swiftly punched the other's face, sending him into unconsciousness. He huffed, muscles relaxing as he recognized the close of the fight.

 

“Are you okay?” He frowned, momentarily before he remembered the agent. Scott scrambled over to him, cautious and slow so as not to frighten him, but he had a feeling it wouldn't. There the agent was, knocked over where Scott had thrown him. “All good. Are you?” he asked the agent, who nodded and looked himself over. “Still in one piece.”

 

The smell of blood had Scott's nose flaring and his eyes sought out the source. Crap. The agent's forearm was soaked in blood. He quickly took off his jacket and bent down to examine the wound. He tore the ruined sleeve away and gasped when he saw the injury. It was claws. He'd clawed the agent.

 

Shifting back to his human form, he frowned. Guilt churned in his stomach and he felt extremely nauseous. The last time he'd turned someone it had been an accident as well. Did he really have that kind of luck? “I'm so sorry,” he choked out, biting his lip.

 

“Hey, hey,” a hand reached out and patted his arm lightly as he wrapped his jacket around the injury. “It's okay. I'm okay.” The agent was trying to reassure him, but he just shook his head, hazily. “It's not okay,” he repeated. “You're arm… I… did that,” he stopped when a hand covered his mouth lightly. “It is okay,” the agent told him firmly. It was full of confidence and belief that some of Scott's fear and guilt faded away.

 

A branch snapped and the two whorled around to see the werewolf was gone. Scott's brows furrowed in unease. “Weird.” A small shiver caught his attention from the agent. “Help me up?” Scott reached out and helped him stand. “SSA Dr. Spencer Reid but you can call me Spencer,” the agent said, their hands still grasped from helping him up. Scott smiled a little. “Scott McCall.”

 

The agent--- Spencer gave him a smile back. “Thank you for your help.”

 

“How come you didn't freak out?” Scott asked. Spencer shrugged. “I've seen a lot of monsters, enough to know that if humans can be monsters then the opposite is also true. You're a werewolf right?” Scott nodded. “Fascinating. Actually that brings up the question, am I going to turn into a werewolf? I am, aren't I?” Scott looked at him, confused as to why he felt sure about that.

 

Spencer shrugged again. “I work in the Behavior Analysis Unit. We study behavior and when you saw my arm you felt extremely guilty. But you were protecting me so I don't harbor any ill feelings towards you. I am only grateful for your help,” he insisted. “And I'm not going to freak out about it. Logically it's going to happen regardless of whether or not I freak out, so it's best not to panic and just go straight to dealing with it, isn't it?”

 

Spencer was taking this extremely well, even if he did ramble a bit. Scott kind of found that trait to be endearing. “You might not turn into a werewolf, but you will turn into a form that resembles you,” he felt obligated to point out. The uncertainty would have had anyone else nervous, but Spencer seemed to just smile and ramble on about how interesting that was, wondering why and if he wasn't going to turn into a werewolf, what other forms he might take.

 

There was a lull in Spencer's rambling when he winced. Scott noticed and suggested a trip to the hospital to get it stitched up. Spencer frowned. “Isn't that a bad idea? I wouldn't know how to explain it,” he explained. Scott dips his head in acknowledgement. “Clawed by a cat? Or dog? Any animal that could've done that.” Spencer's eyebrows furrow in thought and he nods slowly, deciding on the dog route.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, this is just a random idea that I had and I'm unsure about whether it will ever lead anywhere or not, but if it does it will be moved from this section and have its own space as a work in progress.
> 
> Comments are always welcome.  
> (P.S. I have no idea what I'm doing writing in either of these fandoms, but it was a really random idea.)


End file.
